


Love/Dear

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly tired by the twins antics at school sends them a letter, they send an amusing response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Fred and George,

I am sick and tired of the letters I receive every year because of your behavior at Hogwarts, so I've jotted down a few things you are not allowed to do at Hogwarts.

1\. Not allowed to claim you saw Professor Snape drinking blood.

Professor Snape does not drink blood and he is not a vampire, nor does he want to become a vampire.If he ever did become a vampire I am sure that you two would be the last to know.

2\. Not allowed to stop other students from learning.

Just because you two don't want to learn, it doesn't give you the right to stop others from getting an education.

3\. Not allowed to make yourselves gods. 

Yes, I heard all about you two saying you were gods and that students started worshipping you two.All I can I say it's lucky Professor McGonagall stepped in before your "followers" fed the Malfoy boy to the giant squid, or you two would be in serious trouble. 

4\. Not allowed to try to bribe Professor McGonagall with a pickle. 

Did either of you really think that a pickle was going to get you out of detention after you blew up the Potions classroom? 

5\. Not allowed to use the following excuses for not having your homework: 

"A troll ate it."

"I couldn't do it because I was trying to steal the sword of Gryffindor."

"My goldfish died."

"I was going to, but then I got distracted by a shiny spoon."

"Snape hugged me and I was traumatized."

How about instead of wasting your time coming up with excuses, you do your homework?.

6\. Not allowed to tell people you are the love children of He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named and Bellatrix Lestrange. 

Your father and I find it insulting that you would say such a thing even as a joke.

 

7\. You cannot walk through walls, so stop trying. 

One would think after the first time you knocked yourselves out, you'd give up trying. But no. 

 

8\. Not allowed to leave school grounds without my or a Professor's permission. 

Do you have any idea how much I worry when you disappear from school?Anything could happen to you both. 

 

9\. There is no Let's-dance-naked-around-a-fire day, and you are not allowed to tell first years there is. 

Those poor first years were mortified when Professor Flitwick told them it was your idea of a prank. 

 

10\. Stop, for the love of everyone's sanity, writing to the Ministry, requesting stupid things. 

That's from your father, but I agree with it.Three members of the ministry have resigned because of you two.That's all I have to say for now.

Love Mum

P.S Keep Ron out of trouble.

P.P.S Get Ginny to keep him and you two out of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.

Dear Mum,

We read your letter and we thought we should clear a few things up.

1\. We really did see Snape drink blood. 

Okay, we're the ones that put it in his drink. And before you start writing a Howler to us, it was troll's blood not human blood.It would have been human, but nobody would give us their blood.

2\. We don't stop other students from learning. 

We are giving them an education in fun and we should be rewarded for this, but our brilliance is often overlooked. 

3\. We make awesome gods. 

Everybody thinks we make awesome gods! Well, everybody but you, Minnie, Sevvie and Malfoy.It is understandable because you are jealous of our godlike powers and handsome faces, but we forgive you. 

 

4\. Pickles. 

Yes, we honestly thought trying to bribe Minnie with a pickle was a brilliant idea, but we guess she is not a fan of pickles because she shouted at us.She shouts at us a lot.

 

5\. Those are really awesome excuses. 

You have to admit, mum, the excuses we give for not having our homework are golden. And no, we don't think we should do our homework instead of coming up with excuses. We are above that.

6\. We are sorry. 

We are sorry for telling people, we are the love children of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange.We meant it as a joke and we didn't mean for you and dad to feel insulted.

7\. You are wrong. 

We, one day, will reach our goal to walk through walls and no matter how many times we get rendered unconscious, we will never give up our goal.

 

8\. Yet again we're sorry. 

We are sorry we left the school grounds and made you worry, but in our defence, we were looking for the feather of doom.

9\. We weren't lying!. 

Five hundred years ago, there was a Dance-Around-A-Fire-Naked day so, when we told the first years there was a naked fire dance day, we didn't technically lie. We read so in a book. (Yes, mum, we do read.) 

10\. It probably isn't our fault. 

We pretty sure us writing to the Ministry everyday has nothing to do with three people resigning, but if it makes you happy we'll stop writing. 

Love Fred and George.

P.S We will keep Ron out of trouble.

P.P.S We'll get Ginny to keep us and Ron out of trouble.


End file.
